


WHY EGGS

by wrongtree



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, fluffy dumb stuff, why eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongtree/pseuds/wrongtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to teach Nick how to crack an egg with one hand.</p>
<p>(just an excuse to make a really bad pun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHY EGGS

**Author's Note:**

> I was making supper and, more or less, had this conversation. For some reason reason eggs are a running theme in nick/harry fics and my brain wouldn't let this go.

"Okay, Nick, just like I showed you."

Nick and Harry are standing in Nick's kitchen, trying to cook breakfast together in their pants. Harry's been trying to teach Nick how to crack an egg with one hand for ages, but it's been a bit hard over Skype (and Nick always complains that it feels weird to cook eggs alone at night-because it bloody does, all right?).

They're finally in the same place, at the same time, and neither of them have to rush off to morning commitments; So they're standing at the stove with Puppy on their heels, hoping for scraps, Nick with an egg in his hand and Harry with Nick's hand in his, sunlight streaming through the curtains.

"You just stick your thumb in and pull up with your other fingers."

Nick snorts, "I thought I was doing okay in the bedroom."

That earns him a punch, "just crack the egg."

Nick tries; he's cracked many eggs in his lifetime, doing it with one hand and almost-an-adult supervision shouldn't be too difficult. But the damn egg just won't cooperate with him! The shell cracks but the little eggy membrane bit doesn't. He hits the egg on the edge of the pan again and the liquid slowly oozes out.

Harry, the traitor, just laughs instead of helping him.

After cracking the egg, with two hands, into the pan, Nick grabs another one, determined to crack a simple fucking egg.

He tries it again while Harry turns to rummage about in the fridge. He hits the egg on edge of the pan and it cracks straight through. Sticking his thumb in, Nick pulls it apart. The shell splits right in half and the yolk falls perfectly into the pan.

"HARRY! HAROLD! HARRY! I DID IT!" He holds the empty egg shell high above his head like a sad little "You Particpated!!" trophy and beams at Harry.

Harry places some cheese on the counter and simply says, "do it again, I missed it."

Nick scoffs because, damn it, Harry, he should've been paying attention to Nick's excellent handy skills.

He grabs a third egg and cracks it through again, but he pushes it a little too hard with his thumb and some pieces of shell fall.

"I SWEAR I DID IT!!!!! IT WORKED AND I DID IT AND IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION THE FIRST TIME!"

Harry smiles wickedly at him, "Never known you to have performance anxiety before. Do we need to get you on vi-egg-ra?" 

Harry sinks to the floor, laughing at his own joke, while Nick throws his hands in the air, storming out of the kitchen.


End file.
